Injustice
by Rirureddo
Summary: After the death of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, all of Mobius has been on the road to recovery until the planet has been restored to its former glory. The Kingdom of Acorn has been reunited and the denizens of Mobius have enjoyed a long period of peace. However, a terrible tragedy sets in motion a series of events that will shatter that peace and bring Mobius to its knees.
1. Good News

_**Note from Bloodrayne666**_

_**"This is a collaboration fic that has always been on the minds of me and Rirureddo for a while, since we both love Sonic and enjoy comic books and films, I have to say I'm really excited to be doing another collab fic with one of my best friends along with our other collab fic 'Us Against the World' which you can read on my Fanfiction page. To all on Fanfiction! I do hope you enjoy the story, as much and me and Rirureddo have enjoyed working on it!"**_

_**Note from Rirureddo**_

_**"I'm really excited to be doing this collaboration story with my dear friend Bloodrayne666. It's a project we've both given a lot of thought to doing and we decided 'Why not?' So here it is, our newest collaboration fic 'Injustice!' To everyone on FanFiction, hope you enjoy it as much as Bloodrayne666 and I will have writing it for all of you!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Injustice~<strong>_

_**~Chapter 1: Good News~**_

Three years have passed since the Freedom Fighters ended the evil intentions of Dr. Ivo Robotnik and put an end to not only his final plan to wipe out Knothole, Operation: EndGame, but also the scientist himself. In that time, the denizens of Mobuis rallied together to rebuild their homes after the ten-year long rule they suffered at the hands of Robotnik. Soon, the planet was restored to its former glory, many who were roboticized were turned back to normal, and the lives of everyone had turned around for the better.

Robotropolis had since been returned to Mobotropolis and Maximillion and Alicia Acorn had returned to their rightful places as king and queen and Elias Acorn had returned as well, joined by his wife Megan and stepdaughter Alexis. Furthermore, the royal family had been extended as in the three years since Robotnik's defeat. In what friends and family say was about time and a long time coming, Sally Acorn was wed to longtime boyfriend and best friend, Sonic The Hedgehog, making him prince by marriage. On the same day Antonie D'Coolette and Bunnie Rabbot were wed too as the two couples were joined together in holy matrimony in a double wedding, with all their friends and family in attendance and all of Mobius couldn't be happier for them.

* * *

><p>On one particular evening, Sally's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awoke from a deep slumber. Looking over to the window and taking note of how dark it was, she assumed it was real late, perhaps past midnight. <em>'Mmm, its real dark out tonight,' <em>she thought to herself. Then she felt something arund her waist and chuckled to herself. _'And speaking of which, someone else is out like a light.'_

Snuggled up beside her was Sonic and he held her securely with her back to his chest. Smiling, Sally placed her hand over his, gently lifted it to her lips, and kissed it. Since marrying Sonic, Sally could honestly say she has never been happier in her life. Not only being able to call Sonic her husband but also having her family back, Robotnik defeated, and Mobius back to the way it used to be, it was her lifelong dream come true.

Feeling a small cramp in her stomach, Sally kissed Sonic's hand once more before gently unwraping his arm from around her and sitting up in bed. Swinging her legs to the side, she let out a deep breath before standing up and placing her hand over her stomach as she walked over to their bathroom, closing the door behind her. _'Hmm, it must be something I ate,' _she thought. _'We did have quite the meal tonight.'_

Suddenly, Sally's stomach turned and churned, causing her to clutch her midsection tightly. Feeling a nauseating feeling starting in her stomach and rising to her chest, Sally quickly rushed over to the toilet, kneeled down, and mere seconds later she vomitted. Her eyes shut tight and her chest tightening, Sally threw up for a good half a minute before she finished and fell back to the floor, breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath.

'Shit...' she thought to herself as she slowly began to stand up. 'I...I don't know what's gotten into me...'

Once she was back to her feet, Sally kept one hand on her stomach as she walked to the toilet, flushed it, and then started to wash her face in cold water from the sink.

* * *

><p>Sally's retches and pained groans and moans didn't go unheard. Back in the bedroom, Sonic was awakened by her. "What the heck's that...?" he asked sleepily as he began to feel for Sally's body, expecting her to be beside him but felt she wasn't. "Sal?" He heard the water running and stood out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom and seeing Sally washing her face. "Sal, there you are."<p>

Sally, her face now clean, looked up at Sonic from the sink. "Oh...Sonic...I'm sorry, did I wake you...?"

"Yeah, but it's no biggie," he answered as he saw the look on her face, immediately becoming worried. "Sal, are you alright? You're not looking so hot."

"I don't know Sonic..." she said, rubbing her head. "I just felt really sick all of a sudden...Maybe something I ate earlier disagreed with me..."

Sonic walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. "Hmm, if I had known those chili dogs would've done this to you I wouldn't have made the chili as heavy and spicy as I did."

Sally chuckled softly. "It's okay Sonic...I didn't think this would happen...I've had your chili dogs before and I've never been sick...Maybe I should get myself checked..."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed before thinking it over. "Do you think you're feeling up to going tonight or do you want to wait until tomorrow? Maybe some sleep's what you need. If you're still feeling bad, we can swing by and see the doc first thing in the morning."

Sally thought about it as well before nodding. "Might as well go first thing in the morning Sonic..." She looked into their room, looking at the darkness out the window once more. "It's still dark...No one else will be up for another couple hours yet..."

"Okay, cool," said Sonic as he continued to rub her back. "If you're sure. C'mon, let's get you back into bed so we can get some shut-eye."

"Okay," Sally responded as she rubbed her head again and turned the water off.

Sonic tenderly wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and lead her out of the bathroom and back to their bedroom, flipping the light switch in the bathroom off as he did so. Sally smiled and leaned into Sonic's arms, thankful for his presence and as they reached their bed, Sonic laid her down on the matress and covered her with the sheets.

"There we go," Sonic grinned. "All snug again."

Sally smiled up at her husband, her tiredness overcoming her. "Thank you Sonic..." she said softly before falling back asleep.

Sonic smiled softly down at her before kissing her head. "Anything for you Sal." He got into bed beside her and pulled the sheets over himself before wrapping both of his arms around her waist and holding her close, sleep overtaking him seconds later.

* * *

><p>Sally's condition hadn't changed and, as a result, she and Sonic paid a visit to the Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital the following morning. They informed their friends and family of Sally's illness and they were all in one of the waiting rooms while Sonic and Sally were with Dr. Horatio Quentin Quack.<p>

Sally took a few deep breaths as she sat on one of the chairs in the room and saw Dr. Quack going over the results of the tests they had done. "What's...what's wrong with me doctor...?"

"Hmm..." he said as he continued looking at the results. "Could you both explain to me your condition again, your highnesses?"

"Well..." Sonic began. "It started last night as far as I know. I woke up to her blowing chunks in the bathroom. She was a little dizzy too because I had to lead her back to the bed." He sat beside Sally in a chair next to her and held her hand. "We thought it might have been because of what she had to eat, you know? But once we saw that it hadn't gone away, we came to see you."

Sally nodded. "Yes... And also, I felt a slight soreness and tightness in my chest, more specifically my breasts..." She held one of them with her free hand, wincing at the tenderness of it.

Dr. Quack took note of everything her heard and then his eyes widened as his eyes fell on one of the result papers. "Wow. Well, I'll be."

His words got the attention of both Sally and Sonic. "W-What is it doctor...?" Sally asked.

A smile began to appear on Dr. Quack's face. "I had my suspicions when we first began your check-up princess, but after hearing what you and Sonic have told me and seeing the results of this test, my thoughts are now confirmed."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Well, c'mon then doc! Give it to us straight!"

"Please doctor..." Sally said, eager to hear what he had to say. "Just tell us..."

Dr. Quack looked at them both, his smile still on his face. "Your highness..." he began. "...you're with child."

"Say what!?" Sonic exclaimed, a look of complete shock on his face.

Sally was speechless for a good couple of seconds as she heard the doctor's words and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Wh...what...? I...I'm pregnant...?"

Dr. Quack nodded and showed Sally the results of the tests she took, one of them being a pregnancy test. "Yes. According to this, you're about three months along now."

Sonic looked at the results as well, struggling a bit to find hisw voice. "Doc, is...is this for real...?"

"Indeed it is Sonic," Dr. Quack answered, smiling. "You and Sally are to be parents."

"Oh my God..." Sally breathed out as tears flowed from her eyes and she placed her hands over her stomach. "I'm pregnant..." She slowly looked at Sonic, smiling through her tears. "You're gona be a dad..."

Sonic kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands over hers as his eyes got watery. "Sal, we're...we're gonna have a baby...We're gonna be parents..."

"Yes..." she responded, her smile growing. "Yes, we are..."

Sonic smiled back at her as he stood up and lovingly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Sally hugged him back, her tears of happiness still flowing from her eyes.

Dr. Quack couldn't help but smile more at the couple. "Congratulations, you two."

Sonic looked over at the doctor, his own tears beginning to fall. "Thank you doc...Thank you so much. This is the best news we could've asked for..." He looked back down at Sally, gently stroking her hair. "For so long we've talked about having a kid..."

"We have..." she said as they gently pulled apart from each other, placing her hands back on her stomach and stroking it. "It's a dream come true..."

Sonic placed one of his hands on her hands as he leaned to her, placing his forehead on hers. "I love you so much Sal..."

"I love you too Sonic..." Sally responded in a soft moan.

Sonic closed the small gap between them and kissed her deeply, which Sally returned with just as much passion and love. As the soon-to-be parents expressed their love for once another, Dr. Quack watched from the side, a proud and happy smile still present on his face.

_**~End of Chapter 1~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>_

_**Mobius has truly been brought back to its days of glory! The threat of Robotnik is gone, the denizens of Mobius have rebuilt their lives, the Freesom Fighters have finally obtained their freedom and are enjoying these peaceful times, and the Kingdom Of Acorn is going as strong as it ever has! And the good news continues to come as Princess Sally and Prince Sonic have learned that they are to be parents! How will their friends and family react to the news of Sally's pregnancy?**_

_**Find out next time! Until then, our fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


	2. Breaking The News

_**~Injustice~**_

_**~Chapter 2: Breaking The News~**_

Meanwhile in the waiting room, everyone was waiting patiently to hear the news on Sally. Bunnie, who was sitting with Antoine, was beginning to get even more worried about her friend and she hated the fact that she was in the waiting room instead of in there with her.

"Oooh, what's takin' so long!?" she exclaimed. "Is Sally Girl okay!?"

Dulcy, who was outside the building and had her head at one of the windows, tried to make Bunnie feel better. "I'm sure she's fine Bunnie. Our princess is strong."

"Dulcy is right Bunnie," said Antoine as he held Bunnie's hand. "I'm sure everything's fine with Sally."

"I hope so," said Rotor, a worried expression on his face. "I mean, did you see the condition she was in? I've never seen her look that bad."

"Yeah," said Bunnie, doing her best to calm down while squeezing Antoine's hand. "Sally Girl never gets ill or let's anything get her down, with so much to do as a princess."

"Aunt Sally's always been strong," said Tails, who was sitting next to Dulcy. "But I wonder what it is that's got her like this."

A few seconds later, the doors to the exam room opened and Sonic and Sally both walked out.

"I think we're about to find out," said Dulcy as she looked at the prince and princess.

Sally looked at her and Sonic's family and friends, a happy grin on her face. "Heya all!"

King Maximillian acknowledged his daughter and son-in-law. "Sally, Sonic."

Queen Alicia stood up as she saw them. "My dear daughter, are you alright?" she asked. "We've all been so worried."

Bernadette did the same, standing up and looking at Sonic. "Son, is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Jules added. "Let us know what's up! Is Sally okay?"

Jules virtually summed up what everyone else was thinking. They all looked to Sonic and Sally, waiting to hear what the verdict was on her condition.

"Mom, Daddy, everyone," Sally began as she looked at them all with a soft smile. "I honestly couldn't be better."

Bunnie stood up and walked over to Sally. "What is it Sally Girl? Out with it!"

Sally placed a hand over her stomach and looked at her best friend, her smile never leaving her face. "Bunnie, everyone…Sonic and I are expecting!"

"What!?" Max and Alicia, as well as Jules and Bernadette, exclaimed.

Antoine was completely blown away. "S-Sally, are you certain!?"

Sonic smirked and winked. "Couldn't be any more certain Ant!"

"Whoo hoo!" Bunnie cheered before throwing her arms around Sonic and Sally, hugging them close. "I couldn't be more proud!"

"Congratulations you two!" Dulcy beam, extremely happy for her friends.

Sonic and Sally shared a smile with each other before they both hugged Bunnie back. While they were hugging her, Sally looked and saw Elias approaching them, a warm expression on his face as well.

"Sister, I couldn't be more proud and happy for you than I am now," he said before he hugged her as well. "Congratulations."

Sitting beside the king and queen, Megan smiled as she cradled Alexis. "Did you hear that sweetie? You're going to have a little cousin."

Alexis happily gurgled in her mother's arms, almost as if she completely understood what she said.

"It's what Sonic and I always wanted," said Sally, her eyes watering a bit in happiness. "To start a family!"

"And you and Sugar-Hog are gonna be great parents!" Bunnie added.

Tails walked up to Sonic, ecstatic at the news. "Sonic, you and Aunt Sally are really gonna be parents?"

"Better believe it Lil' Bro!" Sonic grinned. "There's gonna be a new edition to the family!"

"Yep, and you get to be an uncle!" Sally smiled.

Tails, needless to say, was real excited. "Cool!"

Max, along with Alicia, walked up to Sally and Sonic, proud smiles present on both of their faces. "This truly is a joyous occasion," said the king.

Alicia, brought to happy tears from the news, embraced Sally and hugged her close. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

"So am I!" Bernadette said happily as she and Jules hugged Sonic.

Chuck walked up beside Sonic and patted him on his back, his eyes watery as well. "Congrats Sonny Boy!"

Sonic grinned as he hugged his family back. "Thanks everyone!"

"This calls for a celebration!" said Bunnie. "A good ol' fashioned hootenanny!"

"Indeed it does!" Antoine agreed.

"Let's head back and prepare a baby shower!" said Dulcy.

"That sounds like a divine idea!" Alicia said with a smile.

"Yes!" said Max. "To celebrate the news of a new royal child!"

"We've got a lot of preparations to do!" said an excited Rotor.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Tails said as he and Rotor began to go over things they could.

Sonic and Sally watched with complete happiness as they watched their family and friends talk about the addition to their family and they couldn't be more proud. A few seconds later, Sonic leaned to Sally and whispered something to her.

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, still beaming.

"We should go pay Tommy a visit," he said, smiling. "I got a feeling he'd like to know the good news too."

"Sounds like a good plan!" said Sally.

Bunnie was in full-blown party mode. "C'mon y'all! Let's go prepare a party!"

Antoine was right there with his wife. "Yes, let's!"

"You all go ahead and get things started and let the people know," said Sonic. "Sal and I got something to do real quick."

That caught Bernadette's attention. "Is everything okay honey?"

"Yeah, everything's cool mom," Sonic answered. "I promise."

Alicia was wondering what the two of them were going to do too, but nodded her head. "Okay. You stay safe okay?"

"We will mom," Sally answered while holding Sonic's hand.

Sonic gently tightened the hold. "We won't be gone too long."

"Take all the time you need!" said Bernadette before turning to Sally. "Don't push yourself too hard Sweetheart. You're carrying precious cargo, hehe!"

Sally giggled. "Don't you worry. We'll be just fine."

Jules smiled and patted both Sonic and Sally's shoulders. "You both take care."

"Will do Pop," said Sonic with a grin. "And we'll be back before you know it."

Max looked over at Sonic. "Look after my daughter Sonic."

"Don't worry Daddy," said Sally. "We'll be alright."

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" said Sonic as he and Sally began to walk out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital.

"Later, you too!" Bunnie said waving to them,

"Don't be too long though!" Alicia said as well.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sonic and Sally arrived at the Knothole Cemetery. They walked towards one particular grave and came to a stop in front of it. The grave read:<p>

_Here Rests Tommy Turtle. Loved friend, Freedom Fighter, and Hero._

While looking down at it, Sally kept one of her hands over her stomach.

Sonic noticed Sally's silence and held his arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright Sal?"

"I'm okay Sonic," she answered softly. "Just thinking, that's all..."

"'Bout what?" Sonic asked. "What's on your mind?"

Sally took a deep breath while running her free hand through her hair. "During the war, when we were leading the Freedom Fighters…All the others who lost their lives, including Tommy…They won't get to see this…"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah I know." He looked around at the other graves. "And many of them are here too."

Sally nodded with a sad sigh as she looked at the graves, many flowers and cards from past visitors before her eyes rested back on Tommy's grave.

Sonic's face softened as he looked down at the grave of their childhood friend. "It's been a while since we've been here.

"Yes…" Sally said as she leaned against Sonic, resting her head on his shoulder. "I always found it hard." Forcing herself to smile down at the grave, Sally waved at it. "Hey there Tommy!"

Sonic smiled as well as he gently held her. "Hey buddy! How's it going? Sorry for not coming to see you more often. A lot of things came up. Sorry bro. I know you won't hold it against us."

Sally looked up at Sonic with the same smile on her face. "I'm sure he appreciates you being here hun." She looked back at the grave. "Anyways Tommy, we have great news to tell you."

"That we do," said Sonic, smiling. "Tommy, remember when the two of us were joking around when we were kids about what it'd be like if Sal and I got married and had kids?" He chuckled softly. "Well, it looks like the jokes on us pal."

"He's got a point," Sally giggled before kneeling to the grave. "Anyways, we came to tell you the good news that I'm pregnant!"

"That's right," said Sonic as he kneeled beside her. "We just found out ourselves not too long ago. We're gonna be parents."

Sally reached out and gently touched the top of the gravestone. "We wish you were here Tommy. You would be a godfather."

"And you'd be the best one ever bud," Sonic added. "In fact, you can consider yourself godfather in spirit."

"That's right," Sally smiled, agreeing with her husband. "You're a godfather in spirit. And when our child comes into this world, we'll tell him or her all about you."

Sonic gently rocked Sally. "They'll know about how you pretty much saved us all."

"Yeah, the will," said Sally, gently stroking the gravestone.

"Do us a favor Tommy," said Sonic. "Let everyone else know about the news and tell them we said hey, okay?"

Sally took her hand off the stone, placed her fingers to her lips, and then placed them back on it. "Thanks Tommy. We truly appreciate it."

Sonic patted the stone along with her. "We miss you buddy. Take care and we'll be sure to come here more often. That's my word."

"We promise," Sally added, blowing a kiss to the grave as she slowly stood up with Sonic.

Sonic held her closer in his arms as they continued to look at their departed friend's resting place. "Something tells me he's smiling down on us."

"Yeah, I'm sure he is," she responded, hugging him back. "Come on Sonic. Shall we head home?"

Sonic nodded bfore gently rubbing her stomach. "We got quite a lot to do for the little dude coming our way. Or dudette, heh."

Sally couldn't help but chuckle too as they began to walk out of the cemetery. "We sure do Sonic." She placed her hand back on her stomach and stroking his cheek with her other. "I can't wait to see what our baby looks like. If it's a boy, he'll be just as handsome as you."

"It's true, it's true," Sonic grinned. "I am pretty good looking. But you sure do give me a run for my money in the looks department. You look pretty darn good too, you know."

Sally laughed heartily as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You cheeky thing…I love you so much…"

"Love you too Sal," Sonic responded, softly kissing her head.

Smiling contently, Sally snuggled more into Sonic's shoulder as they bid one more farewell to Tommy as well as the rest of their friends in the cemetery and making their way back to their home.

_**~End Of Chapter 2~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>_

_**Sonic and Sally have broken the news of Sally's pregnancy to their family and friends, and needless to say, everyone is excited and ecstatic about the future addition to the royal family! And after letting their long departed friend Tommy Turtle know of the news, Sonic and Sally are heading back to let the rest of Mobotropolis know of the news as well as begin planning their upcoming baby shower with their family and friends! How will the rest of Mobotropolis and Mobius itself react to Sally's pregnancy?**_

_**Find out next time! Until then, our fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_


End file.
